


Passing on The Crown

by JackGiggles



Series: Dream SMP [2]
Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, OOC, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), glatt is a goat so he chews on bottles, or at least implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGiggles/pseuds/JackGiggles
Summary: Ghost Jschlatt (or Glatt) wandered the mortal plane completely invisible to everyone; he decides to pay L'Manberg's new president a late night visit.
Series: Dream SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Passing on The Crown

He was the last to deny he's an asshole. It was simple fact, and he never cared much to change after so long being just this; an alcoholic, sleazy horned bastard with a silver tongue. That was the only way he won that election, a little theft and a few words here and there...

And here he was now, floating idly and irritated about not being able to really drink anymore. Well at least he died drunk, so he's haunted with slurred thoughts and a slight pounding ache in his temples that never quite faded away. As he semi-contently gnawed on the phantom bottle in his hands, he turned his head to look up at the slowly rebuilt nation built upon ruins. They work fast, he could at least give Tubbo and fellow citizens of L'Manberg. It was long night by now, a day of hard work spent building houses up and prettying up the streets- or sewers if you were Ghostbur.

Unlike Ghostbur, however- Glatt didn't appear to anyone. He was invisible, soundless and he was damn happy about it. The absolute last thing he wanted was to interact with anyone after the shit show that was Manberg vs. Pogtobia war. Wilbur blowing it all up to high hell and back- and didn't some people steal his fucking body parts or some shit?

Yeah _no_ , he's glad to be deader then dead; dead to the world unlike Ghostbur who for some reason clung to existence, albeit an amnesiac. He huffed to himself, and glancing up at a specific house felt a twinge of something that makes him wish he could get drunker.

Phasing through the wall, he took in the scar lines left from firework blasts that absolutely cover Tubbo's sleeping face. The kid was exhausted, dirt under his nails from building and bags under his eyes from a recent lack of sleep. Fighting in a war does that, and now suddenly ruling a country...

Glatt frowned deeper, scratching more so from habit at his beard as he floated by Tubbo's bedside table, unnoticed by the alive world.

The kid was probably too young for all this responsibility, and that's a lot coming from him. A kid who liked bees and was almost like a side-kick to that Tommy kid with those big ol' bambi eyes.

Glatt gnawed at the glass bottle once more as he realized- Tubbo looked a bit too soft and squishy to be running an entire damn country- one that green fucker was probably going to try and step on all over again eventually. How could he be taken seriously at this rate? Wilbur was hardly taken seriously as a leader- and look what he fucking did. Went off the deep end and took it all out with him.

He hummed for a minute, before an idea appeared. A stupid one, if he'd think for a moment longer- but it was something in the moment.

With a pop, Glatt's horns fell into his palms- thankful he was no longer capable of physicality or real pain now- and held them over Tubbo's sleeping head of brown curls. He wasn't about to question a damn thing about the logic of this, he's too damn drunk he'll probably forget this later- especially the spark of pride seeing the kid now wear the spiraling goat horns that were once his. He'll get used to it-

if not, well its funny to Glatt at least.

With that now said and done, Glatt nodded to himself as he eventually tore himself away from Tubbo's side, phasing back through the wall into the outside world. The sun was starting to rise again (how much time had passed away?) and he's frankly sick of staying around, watching the living pass on by... doing their living thing.

Tubbo would do what he had to do, and if the horns help in anyway of inspiring fear in his enemies or to get his point across- well good for him.

"Here's to hoping nobody starts asking dumb shit..." He mumbled, teeth grinding against glass as he realized _yeah_ \- Tubbo looked a tad bit like him when he was young. But fuck it, nobody could prove anything.

_Dead men tell no tales._

**Author's Note:**

> Glatt denies he is proud of his (implied) son and gave him his horns for protecction and intimidation points
> 
> 20 min drabble, had fun, mOSt likely out of character/lore breaking
> 
> Video that inspired this entire thing: https://youtu.be/rsD0ujar8-M


End file.
